Travelling Soldier
by DazzlerAngel
Summary: Based on 'Travelling Soldier' by 'Dixie Chicks'. Flora waits for her travelling soldier to return home.


**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the hiatus on my other stories but I'll be updating them soon, for now, here's a one-shot that has FloraxHelia.**

**This story is based on 'Travelling Soldier' by 'Dixie Chicks'. It's an amazing song and I recommend you to listen to it while reading this. Anyways, this is completely AU! Meaning no powers or anything. There just normal people.**

**Travelling Soldier**

"Do you need anything else?" Flora kindly asked the guy sitting in front of her. She was a waitress working in the 'Alfea Café' to earn a living.

"No thank you" the boy smiled at Flora and Flora returned the smile.

This guy had been coming here a lot lately, and always requested her to take his orders. Her best girlfriends told her that he seemed to have a crush on, Stella was desperate to set her up with him. Flora smiled at the thought of her friends, this guy was nice and all but he wasn't the one for her.

Flora reached the counter and waited for someone else to come, so she could take their order. As she was arranging some bottles of ketchup's a boy wearing an army uniform walked in. He got seated on one of the empty tables and Flora went over to him to take his order.

"Welcome to Alfea Café, here's the menu" Flora said smiling at him as she handed him the menu. The boy took it and smiled at her.

"Would you mind sitting down with me for sometime and chatting, I'm feeling kind of low" the boy said

Needless to say, Flora was surprised. A guy she'd just met asked her to sit down and talk o him for a while, she wanted to say 'no' but something about him made her say 'yes' instead.

"Sure, I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go. By the way, the name's Flora" Flora said with a sweet smile on her face.

"That's a beautiful name, I'm Helia" Helia said, causing Flora to blush.

**oOo One Hour Later oOo**

Flora and Helia were sitting by the pier. They'd talked throughout the way towards where they were now and Flora was surprised to find out how comfortable she felt with Helia, even though she'd just met him, she wondered why she was feeling this way.

Helia, however, knew he was falling for Flora. It was love at first sight for him.

As they kept on talking, Helia suddenly said something which Flora thought was strange for a guy she;d just met to say.

"You know Flora, I bet you have a boyfriend, but I don't really care. I'm all alone in this world and have absolutely no one to write a letter to, so, would you mind if I sent one back here to you?" Helia asked

"I don't have a boyfriend Helia, and of course you can write me a letter anytime you want!" Flora said and this made Helia's smile widen.

oOo

As time went by, many letter were exchanged between Flora and Helia. Flora has come to love Helia more everyday and Helia's already strong love for Flora grew even stronger. Flora swore, she'd never hold the hand of another guy, she loved him, she hadn't told him anything yet and neither had he but she felt that he too loved her.

She kept on waiting for months, years for her travelling soldier to come back home and take her with him. When she got the letter that said, Helia was coming home, Flora felt like dancing and singing. She'd never been happier. The letter had come from an army camp that was located in Vietnam. What got her even more excited was the fact that Helia has confessed his love for her in this particular letter, he'd even written a poem for her. Flora thought it was absolutely sweet and romantic. But Flora was also worried about him as he'd said that it was getting kind of rough over there and she didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

**oOo One moth later oOo**

Flora was sitting at the football grounds, there was supposed to be some important announcement there. Flora wondered what it could be.

After the Lord's player was said and the anthem was sung, a man came in the middle of the court.

"Folks! Would you bow your heads for a list of local Vietnam Dead?" the man said sounding a bit sad.

Flora suddenly was very scared, she kept on praying for Helia to be alright but she couldn't help but get a bad feeling.

Many names were said and many people were crying. Flora kept listening to the man praying for Helia's safety.

"Helia…" the man read

Nobody heard this particular name but Flora did. She heard it ever so clearly and tears started falling form her eyes. She ran outside the football ground and kept running. She has no idea where she was going and when she did realize, she was at the pier where she has spent a long time with Helia. She sat down where they'd once sat and started crying her heart out.

**oOo Two years later oOo**

Flora was driving towards the pier with a little girl sitting beside her.

"Where are we going mommy?" the little girl asked

"Were going to a very special place Flo" Flora replied

Flo was Flora's adoptive daughter, she was five years old.

Flora stopped the car when they reached the pier.

"Why is this place special mommy?" Flo asked looking at her mother

"This is where me and your daddy spent a long time and this is where I fell in love with him." Flora explained as tears started to form in her eyes

"Why is mommy crying?" Flo asked

"Because she misses daddy" Flora said

"Where is daddy?" Flo asks

"He's with Jesus, and he's watching us right now" Flora said

"Really?" Flo asked

"Really" Flora said

"Then if he's watching us then you shouldn't cry mommy other wise he'll get sad and cry as well" Flo said

Flora smiled at this and led her daughter to sit with her beside the pier and where they talked for the rest of the day. Flora knew Helia was there as well, right beside her watching her and smiling at her and his daughter.


End file.
